A Night to Remember
by xxrach97
Summary: In Hermione's point of view; genre is ROMANCE, is set during Yule Ball in fourth year.


A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

I stared at Ron, my eyes narrowed. I still couldn't believe that I somehow..._liked _him. What was it about him that was so special, anyway? Hmmm...

"Hermione." Ron's voice interrupted my thoughts. I was grumpy all over again.

"What is it _this _time, Ronald?" I snapped. Ron backed down.

"Gosh, Hermione. No need to be so snappy." He winked at Harry, who was versing Ginny in a game of wizard chess. Harry didn't seem to notice Ron's wink.

Ron continued. "Um, I was just wondering...could you maybe _help me_ (actually meaning _finish off_) with this Divination work so I can start on my Trans-,"

"No, Ron." I said firmly. "You know that I don't do Divination anymore. I simply do not understand why you and Harry can stand to waste your time with that rubbish, when you could be doing something worthwhile like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes." I scowled at the thought of that old hag Trelawney predicting Harry's next possible death. On the contrary, the thought was quite hilarious. It made me almost giggle aloud.

"YES!" That was Ginny. She grinned at me. "Look Hermione, I bet Harry for the second time in a row!" Harry scowled in the corner, obviously trying to think of a reasonable excuse for his recent lack of chess strategies.

I smiled. 'Good on you, Ginny." At this moment, Ron turned towards me.

"Hey Hermione, you know about the Yule Ball and everything..." Ron looked nervous. I tried not to look too hopeful.

"Yes?" "Well...who are you going with anyway?" He finished. I was clearly disappointed. And I had been sure that he would finally strike up the courage to ask me. He might as well ask Fleur Delacour to the dance. Then I recalled that he had already tried; the results had been disastrous. It had been strangely satisfying to me. However, I was ready for this question.

"Just wait and see." Then I stood up, gathered all my books and went off to the girls' dormitory, leaving Ron in a puzzled heap.

***

It was the evening of the Yule Ball, and everything was going perfectly. Parvati and Lavendar were standing in the girls' bathroom beside me, fiddling with their hair. Each looked as panicky as the other. Lavendar turned to face me.

"Hermione, how do I look?" Lavendar struck a pose. I tried not to burst out laughing.

"Why, you look perfectly fine Lavendar. I'm sure Seamus will be more than pleased with your appearance." Lavendar still looked slightly nervous, but was clearly pleased with my so-called 'compliment'.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking deep breaths to calm myself. My brown curly hair was up in a bun, and I thought it looked reasonably nice for a change. I fiddled with my pink silky gown, making sure everything was in place. The Yule Ball was already starting and I had been stuck in here for almost an hour at least. I could just imagine Ron's expression when I walked down the staircase. I shivered in glee. It was time to leave. I was ready. I turned around, just in time to see Lavendar applying lip gloss to her already-glossed lips. This time, I couldn't stop myself laughing.

***

I clutched Viktor's arm for warmth as we walked towards the refreshments table to grab a glass of punch each. I was still delighted with the fact that Viktor had complimented me on my dress, and was even _happier_ about seeing the look on Ron's face when I had descended the staircase, only to be swept away by Viktor. I struggled to remember what Ron's expression had been like. First, he had been staring at me in awe, then the second Viktor had claimed my hand, he had somehow looked..._envious_.

"Um, Viktor I'll be back in a sec. I'm just getting some fresh air." Viktor nodded reluctantly. On my way to find Ron, I caught a love struck Harry staring at Cho Chang, who was deep in conversation with the handsome Cedric Diggory. I felt sorry for Harry, somehow.

I headed for the balcony, and was surprised to see a disgruntled looking Ron standing there by himself. He didn't seem to acknowledge my appearance.

"Hello, Ron," I said nervously. He turned to see me, and turned away in a great hurry.

He didn't say anything at first. I walked towards the balcony and stood beside him, admiring the night sky.

"Look, about everything, I'm really sorry about not telling you about Viktor," I began.

Ron glared at me. "Why should you be apologising? It's not like I even care about your little Vicky," he snapped.

I suddenly felt angry, but my anger quickly dissolved as I was ashamed of using Viktor as bait to make Ron jealous. So I ended up not saying a single word.

We stared out at the night sky, at the stars twinkling in unison.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured to myself. Ron heard me. It seemed almost as if he were about to say something, but then he stopped himself just in time. I turned back towards the rest of the guests dancing with their partners, and caught sight of Viktor in the crowd. My throat turned dry when I saw him waltzing with another girl in my year. I recollected my thoughts. But then again, this provided me with a chance to be with Ron. He saw me looking towards Viktor.

"You know Hermione; it doesn't really matter about old Krum. After all, he is a famous Quidditch player. He could have any girl he wanted."

I nodded. "I know." Then I gazed at Ron.

Standing there beside him, I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. However, I didn't know for sure if he felt the same way about me. What would his reaction be?

I didn't care though. I just had to do it. Right here, right now. After all, there wouldn't be many opportunities left in the future...would there?

I leaned in, my heart pounding against my chest. My arms had goose bumps all over, and I was shivering. It wasn't because of the cold though.

Ron turned towards me, and I saw a sudden sparkle in his eye. He leaned in, and then this was it. I felt his lips moving against mine, and then I stopped worrying. I knew it was meant to be. What could possibly get better than this? My mind became clear, and I could picture fireworks in the distance. This was pure bliss. I didn't care what anyone else thought.

After a moment or so, we pulled apart. I yearned for him to kiss me again, but knew that it was too good to be true. To my pleasure, Ron smiled cheekily at me and I grinned back. He leaned in once more, and then I knew for sure that this was going to be a night to remember.

THE END


End file.
